Sounds of the Slithering Fox
by Demon and Angel
Summary: What if Naruto was a Ninja Rockstar? Good Orochimaru. NaruHina. rated M for good reason
1. Chapter 1

**Demon: Wow, you've actually written this chapter and started this story!**

_Angel: Well, I just started to listen to the soundtrack that I made for this story and it just started to flow from my fingers. It took a while to get it going though but I knew what I wanted from this story. *To readers* and I will be announcing the artists and songs that I will use for this story, In each chapter I'll list the artist and song if I use them and give them their rightful credits. at the end of this chapter, I'll make a list of the artists I will be using throughout the story._

**Demon: *Huggles* Yay I've been wanting to publish this story forever!**

_Angel: Well, it actually inspired a nonpublic story that I hope to start on eventually for my Composition II class. I'm going to LOVE that class it'll be my specialty._

**Demon: *To the readers* last semester it was essays and nonfiction, this semester it'll be fiction and poetry and drama. Anyways, I sure hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****Sounds of the Slithering Fox****.**

* * *

"Orochimaru, do you just think that you can care for this demon child? Do you have any idea what could happen if this demon were to get too strong?"

The pale man held the sleeping blonde-hair child close to his chest. A blonde woman with a large bust and a tall man with white hair stood on either side of him, ready to defend their teammate and friend if the need should arise. "I promised the Yondaime to protect his son. And Kami damnit I will protect and raise Naruto!"

"We all vowed to give this child the best of care if his mother and father should perish in any form," the tall man grunted, "If you take him Uchiha, you'll see to it that he'd starve to death and get beaten."

Sarutobi stood up. "Jirayia, what do you propose in order to insure the village's safety and Naruto's safety?"

The blonde woman stepped up. "Orochimaru has already started a small village in Rice Country to help build the Leaf's allies. I propose that Naruto be taken there and raised like he should be. He will be under control, we will take care of him and your village will have no problems about fearing for your precious lives." She finished the last few words with venom that even sent shivers down Sarutobi's spine.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood. "I agree with Tsunade-sama, a small village is just perfect for Naruto Namikaze to grow up in until he's ready to move back here where more people are. It'll give this village time to accept that Naruto is not a monster."

"Are you insane, Hyuuga!? The Nine-tails is inside of that child, by the time he reaches of age that demon will have taken over the boy's body."Hiashi clenched his fists. "I don't believe that trash. If the Sannin say that they can raise Naruto, then I put my trust into them. If anything, Naruto saved this village from peril! You should be grateful for that! If it wasn't for Naruto, your wife would've died before your daughter was born, Haruno!"

The red-haired man sat down quickly when Hiashi's voice rose.

Orochimaru handed the sleeping Naruto to Tsunade and he stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I ask of your permission to take Naruto with me to my village to raise and train him as Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina would have done. Naruto will never become a threat to this village. But I refuse to let this village become a threat to him."

Saurtobi cleared his throat. "Orochimaru, do you swear that Naruto will not become a threat to this village once he is old enough to return here for the chunnin exams if you take him to your village?"

Orochimaru bowed. "Hai Sensei."

He smiled. "Very well, you may take Naruto to your village and raise him as his parents would. Tsunade and Jirayia, you may join him as well and help, I'm sure he'll need some help if Naruto is anything like his parents."They bowed together. "Hai, Sensei."

* * *

_Several years later…………._

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, Baa-chan!" The little blonde boy slid down the stair railing, then jumped to land right beside the woman who looked at him with disapproval.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about sliding down the stairs?"

"I was trying to be a ninja, Baa-chan!" Naruto whimpered.

Tsunade sighed. Naruto was only four years old and already a little hell-raiser in this house. She definitely knew that he acquired that trait from his mother, then she sighed. _'Minato, I wish I was a better mother to you. I must have done something right because you married beautiful Kushina and had little Naruto.'_ She hugged little Naruto. "After breakfast do you want to watch Jiji-san and Uncle Orochimaru train?"

"Hai, Baa-chan," the cute boy cheered his bright blue eyes brightening up at the mention of his grandpa and uncle. Naruto loved his grandpa and uncle to death and always enjoyed spending time with them.

Tsunade served him his breakfast raman and sat beside him with her tea. "Do you want me to walk with you there?"

"Grandma, I'm going to be a great ninja and a rockstar! I want to do it myself! I'll show Grandpa that I'm a strong ninja and an awesome rockstar!"

Tsunade giggled, "Okay, sweetie, just be careful okay?"

"Okay, Grandma." He wolfed down his bowl of raman and rushed upstairs to get ready. Tsunade gave him his little guitar just as he was about to run out the door then watched the boy run across the yard to the forest toward the river where Jirayia and Orochimaru were training.

Naruto slowed down to a walk and stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. Ever since he was three, he could play the guitar when Orochimaru gave him one for his birthday. Since then, Naruto's biggest dreams were to become a ninja rockstar of his own band. And Orochimaru encouraged it, Naruto always played when he wasn't training or playing games with the village kids.

He heard a twig snap and he spun around, thinking it was one of the twins or Kidomaru playing jokes on him. When he didn't see anything, he continued on toward the river. Then he felt a breeze zip behind him. He spun around again. "Stop it guys! It's not funny!" There wasn't a response. He whimpered and began to run toward the river.

Suddenly, he tripped over something bigger than a root and he was kicked in the side of the head. Right before he was knocked out, he let out a scream that echoed through the forest.

Jirayia looked around, straightening his back. Orochimaru's eyes widened in fright. "Naruto!?" He dashed into the forest, drawing his blade and summoning Manda. Jirayia summoned Gamabunta and they scanned the forest to find Naruto.

Tsunade looked out the window, hearing a scream. She saw Jirayia with Gamabunta and gasped. "Naruto!" She ran out of the house and into the forest.

Orochimaru called out for Naruto, hoping to find him before it was too late. He saw a flash of yellow as he ran and he slid to a halt. The yellow was Naruto's head…tinted with red. "Oh Kami no!" He rushed to the boy's side and let out a scream of despair, his body was almost completely broken and was bleeding to death. Naruto was still breathing though and his eyes fluttering. "Naruto, please don't die on me! Hang on please!" He lifted the boy into his arms as carefully as he could. The boy could only whimper in pain. Orochimaru busted into a run to nearly ran into Tsunade.

"Oh Kami! What happened? Naruto!" Tsunade cried.

"I don't know, we have to save him!" Orochimaru ran into the house and downstairs to his personal lab/Tsunade's hospital. Tsunade ran in after him, seeing him laying Naruto down on a bed.

"Orochimaru what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep his dreams alive," he answered looking around his lab, "I refuse to let some asshole ruin Naruto's dreams! He will become a ninja rockstar!"

Tsunade watched him for a bit, then stepped up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Set his bones to their right places, keep him alive. I'm going to find a way to prevent this from ever happening again."

Tsunade rushed to Naruto's side and focused her chakra on his bones and keeping his heart beating. "It's going to be okay, Naruto, you're going to live."

Orochimaru found the metal he needed and began searching for a needle to insert the metal into Naruto's bones. The metal would grow with Naruto as he grew up and when he was finished growing, the metal would strengthen his bones. It would take a lot to break his bones after this. It had to work, it just had to…

* * *

_Angel: dun dun dun! That's the end of this chapter._

**Demon: but…what….what happens next? Is Naruto going to live?**

_Angel: You'll just have to find out like the rest of the readers *sticks tongue out* You know what to do fans! Here are the list of the bands I'm using._

_All-American Rejects  
Three Days Grace  
Avril Lavigne  
Flyleaf  
Evanescence  
Linkin Park  
Nickelback  
Cher  
Ashlee Simpson  
Britney Spears  
Pat Benatar  
Ludo  
Shinedown  
Hinder  
Saving Abel  
Lykke Li_


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel: Hello! I got my new wonderful laptop! Let the writing begin!_

**Demon: Finally!**

_Angel: *Types frantically ignoring him*_

**Demon: *sigh* anyway enjoy the second chapter**

The sounds of guitars and drums shouted into the once silent room, slowly rousing Naruto awake to open his bright blue eyes that contrasted against his pale skin. Then he heard his own voice scream from the alarm clock. "NIGHTMAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEE!" He laid there in bed wide awake and listened to the most popular song of Venomous Kitsune.

_You should've known_

_The price of Evil_

_And it hurts to know_

_That you belong here_

_ooooooooooooh it's your fuckin nightmare!_

When the song ended, Naruto sat up, turning the alarm clock off. He rubbed his face to wake him up more. The sun started to crawl into the room through his curtains, dotting his walls with a golden light. He stood up, stretching his legs then slowly stretched up his body, feeling his bones grind a little and causing him to wince in pain. He sat back down in the bed and reached for his medicinal bag from his side table. Within it he pulled out a syringe and a vial of clear liquid, then he grabbed a black leather belt from the floor and worked to tied it tight around his arm. With holding the belt tightly in his teeth and pulling, he watched as a vein popped out before him. He pushed the needle and injected the clear liquid into his blood. His arm twitched a little bit before he let out a sigh of relaxation.

He laid back, letting the medicine run to his pained body. His joints felt looser, his bones didn't ache as bad, and his muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment, then stood back up. He walked to the wall and banged on it with his fist. "Sandaaa!" Bang! "Coffee!" Bang! "Now!" Bang Bang!

A groggy voice responded, "Can I get a 'please' out of that!"

"Please! Coffee! Now!" Naruto grumbled.

A few minutes later there was a knock at Naruto's door. "You're coffee sire!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sanda's smartass comment in a pretend stuck-up butler voice. He walked to the door and opened it. There before him stood Sanda, the son of Killer Bee and one hell of a rapper backup vocal for the band, his black hair silky smooth and flat on his shoulders. In his hands was a tray filled with creamers and a cup of hot steaming coffee. "Ah, Sanda! Have I told you that I liked you?"

"Just get your coffee Naruto and let me go to sleep," Sanda growled.

Naruto laughed and let his eyes scan over the creamers. French vanilla, Irish cream, hazelnut, dark chocolate, chocolate mint...oh what to choose today? Naruto took each creamer in his hand and opened it, sniffing the sweet scents of each and every canister. Sanda began to show his impatience and his arms starting to give way. The tray shook in his hands and Naruto hid his smirk. Just as Naruto decided to pick Irish cream and lifted both the coffee cup and came down the tray and a string of curses from Sanda's mouth. Naruto chuckled as he stirred the cream, "Watch your language, Sanda, you just might end up rivaling Tayuya in your dirty language."

Sanda laughed as he walked back into his room and slammed the door shut. Naruto cleaned up the creamer and crawled back into bed sipping his cup of hot coffee.

She looked at herself in the mirror, watching those lavender eyes follow the brush that gently pulled the tangles out of her hair. She smiled at her reflection. Then she heard the door open and her twin entered. "Hanabi, what do you want now?"

"Mother and Father want to see you." Hanabi said with a smile, "They seem happy."

Hinata nodded and stood up, her bracelets making a soft musical jingle when she shifted her arms and legs. Five metal bracelets rest on both her right wrist and left ankle. She smiled letting her skirt fall past her ankles, brushing the floor. She met the eyes of her twin sister, even though they are twins, they don't look much alike. While Hinata had indigo tinted hair, Hanabi had black hair like their father. Hanabi had the standard Hyuuga silver eyes and Hinata developed a pale lavender color in her eyes.

She walked side-by-side with Hanabi downstairs to their father's study. There stood their parents, Hiashi and Emi Hyuuga. Hiashi had the same characteristics that Hanabi hold and Emi was a much older Hinata. "Good morning, Hinata." Emi smiled sweetly. Emi too wore a skirt just as long at Hinata and bracelets donned her wrist and ankle the opposite of Hinata's.

Hinata smiled. "Good morning, Mother, Father. Hanabi told me you wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes! Hinata, you're mother and I have something to tell you."

"Orochimaru-san? Do you have the tour schedule yet?"

"Yes, Naruto I have it with me"

Naruto took the piece of paper from Orochimaru. His eyes scanned down the list. "Konoha for two months?"

"Oh about that, we have to take care of business down in Konoha and it'll take quite a while."

"They're coming here?"

"Yes, Hinata. In a few weeks the band will be here and we have backstage passes to meet the band."

Hinata stared at her parents for a few moments, unable to react yet to let her brain compute the information her parents gave her. Then she squealed in joy, "Oh my god! The Venomous Kitsunes!"

"Fans are coming backstage?" Naruto sighed, "What a drag...how do you know them?"

"Let's just say that your father and them made an agreement."

Naruto's eyes froze on Orochimaru, his expression held the upmost fear of the word 'agreement'. "Orochimaru...why do I have a very bad feeling about what you're going to tell me next?"

Hinata's eye twitched. "What?"

"Yes."

Hinata couldn't speak for a moment. She couldn't decided how to react to this.

"Please tell me this is a really really bad joke!"

"Afraid not, Naruto-kun..."

"I'M GONNA BE MARRIED!"

*it is said that a lone merchant heard the voice of a young man from the North and a young woman from the South collide in par of each other.*

_Angel: Finally I get that chapter out and finished!_

**Demon: NO more yaoi!**

_Angel: *smacks Demon upside the head* No...I will finish that story...just not this month, I'm taking a break like you told me to._

**Demon: *pouts* I forgot about that part. I must've missed the memo about you finishing it some time. So, what are you gonna work on in the meantime?**

_Angel: Well there's this story, then I'll do Call of the Wolf and who knows I might squeeze out a chapter of Full Moon: Tides. But...if I get enough energy to even write a small section of Stay with Me...then damnit I'm writing it...my mind doesn't want to let it go._

**Demon: Weren't you also thinking about doing Tenshi?**

_Angel: Hinata's Tenshi? Oh I don't know, it depends on what I can do or pull out of my ass or something along those lines._

_**Angel and Demon: Bye everybody!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel: Here I am again, sitting in my living room...watching Demon play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm...watching The Nine 'chatting' on IMVU and thinking more and more about this story...and Stay with Me but I'm gonna completely let it fly right now._

**Demon: You better, you need to rest your yaoi brain. Too much yaoi and you'll shut down. Don't make me smack you with the yaoi paddle**

_Angel: If you can get it from Nana..._

**Demon: Fine I'll just hit you with the yuri crop**

_Angel: *Pushes on keyboard a secret button nobody can find* Ignore request. *Demon's advances are halted and canceled out completely* Anyway, I'll turn on my Sounds of the Slithering Fox soundtrack on Youtube and listen to it. Later I might give you guys the link to the playlist. Enjoy!_

***in Naruto's dream***

Naruto stood in a building, the windows were stained glass and the sunlight shining through the room was throwing the light in all colors of the rainbow around and on him. He looked around, seeing that there was nobody...until he met the silver eyes of a beautiful woman. Her black hair pinned up with roses. She looked down at him in an almost smug way. "An emo?"

"Hey! I'm not an emo! I died once! This is why I look dead!"

"I can't marry this person...he's way too low for me. I don't care that he's a rockstar...he's a freak!"

Naruto woke up almost screaming into his pillow. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, feeling the cold air hit his sweating skin. He shivered, panting hard in fear. "I can't do this!" He just couldn't. He didn't want to marry a royal of Konoha...he didn't want to feel rejected. It was odd, him being the most famous person and the most eligible bachelor out there in the Elemental Nations and he was afraid of rejection from a little princess. He laughed at himself. "I'm a pathetic loser, worrying over a troublesome woman. I can handle this."

He got up and walked to the floor's bathroom. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up then met his own eyes. His bright sky-blue eyes contrasted greatly against his dead skin tone. He sighed, "What chance do I stand with a Hyuuga?" He closed his eyes, sighing. Remembering why the dreams became to be.

***flashback***

Naruto looked at Orochimaru. "What is she like? I'd like to at least have some chance of knowing about her before I meet her."

Orochimaru smiled. "Well she's a Hyuuga so you know what Hyuuga's look like. She's four years your junior and if she's anything like her mother...well then she's absolutely beautiful. Hinata is quite the kinder spirit...she and you will go together well."

Naruto sighed, thinking that this was a terrible idea.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
__And think about your life  
__Do you want to be different?  
__Try to let go of the truth  
__The battles of your youth  
__'Cause this is just a game..._

Hinata stared up at the ceiling, listening to one of her favorite songs ever by the Venomous Kitsunes...her future family. She knew that once she became part of the lead singer's life, the band members were going to be her family as well. She suddenly felt that this song might help her think about her path now that it has become clear. She's to marry the lead singer and follow him on his tours and his ninja duties as well. No doubt she would become part of his ninja squad just to keep them close. Though the worries still began to make their marks. What if he wouldn't settle down and never become loyal? He must have had so many women in his fame, being so desired by every other woman in the whole Elemental Nations. There was no way that he would become loyal just because he married. And another problem began to churn inside her...what if he was a druggie? Or an alcoholic? She didn't want to be in this...but she had no choice.

She heard her door open and when she looked, she saw Hanabi. "Hinata Nee-chan...are you okay? It's 3 in the morning."

Hinata sat up. "I'm just thinking...that's all."

She watched Hanabi walk to her and sat beside her. "About the marriage thing?" Hinata just nodded. "I'm sure it'll be okay. I don't think Mother and Father would marry you to a jerk."

"But he's a rockstar...he's been famous ever since he became a gennin four years ago. He's four years older than me, he's been around a lot and who knows what he does on his free time. And who says that he'll change just because he marries me? I'm afraid, Hanabi!"

Hanabi held her big sister close as she cried her fears and worries out.

Naruto gazed over at the crowd in Wave. It was raining again...as normal. He shuddered in cold but stepped up to the micro again. "This song is...my personal favorite." His voice purred in such a way that he could easily distinguish between his fans and the fangirls once they reacted. He closed his eyes, and in a smooth, dark, seductive voice...he began.

_I can't escape this hell  
__So many times I've tried  
__But I'm still caged inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe this is not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Sanda muttered in a low, deep voice. "This animal...this animal..."

_I can't escape myself  
__**I can't escape myself!  
**__So many times I've lied  
__**So many times I've lied!  
**__But there's still rage inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe this is not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
__Help me believe this is not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare!  
__I can't control myself!  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare!  
__I can't escape this Hell!_

Sanda's voice echoed through the arena cold and dark. "This animal...this animal...this animal...this animal...this animal...this animal...this animal..."

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe this is not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
__Help me believe this is not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this animal!_

The whole band yells and Naruto screams. "THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!" Naruto panted hard, gritting his teeth hard. He knew that this concert in Wave was going to help his anger...his rage was so harsh that he changed the list of songs he was going to play here to his more dark and angry songs. His eyes scanned the crowd, they were jumping and screaming in joy at the band. The fangirls were almost fainting before him. Naruto felt a stab of pain in his shoulders and hips. He growled, he wanted to keep going...but Orochimaru ordered him to take a break when he felt the pain.

He looked back at the fellow band members and he motioned them to take off. He spun back to the crowd...who were waiting eagerly for his next song. "We're gonna take a half hour break, so go and relax, get some food...hell buy a t-shirt. We'll be back" He spun around and stormed off backstage out of the fan's sight. He looked at Orochimaru. "My joints stopped me."

Orochimaru nodded and produced the medicine dosage for him. "You going to be okay? You're taking it kinda rough out there."

Sanda stood next to Naruto, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you're angry...but don't let this get the best of you. You are here for you and your fans. You are nowhere near Konoha yet."

Naruto shuddered as the medicine entered his body and it moved quickly. He trembled as he felt his joints and bones get coated. The pain went away and he started to feel a little high...but the anger was still there, tense and ready to lash out at anything that would trigger the release. He was afraid that his demonic chakra would get out in this performance. He smirked. _'Better here in Wave where they'll think it's a showoff than in Konoha where they'll kill me.'_ He sighed, "Sorry, I'm just really wanting to let loose before I have to meet her."

Orochimaru wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Naruto, it'll be okay. It's not as bad as you think it'll be. She really is a nice girl."

Naruto met Orochimaru's snake eyes. "I just need to get my frustration out right now so that way I don't kill you." Orochimaru suddenly felt his spine go very cold at Naruto's low growling voice. He saw Naruto's eyes had a very small tint of red...he was going to lose it today and let his Kyuubi chakra out. Even though the metal he had grafted onto Naruto's bones had killed the Kyuubi...his chakra still rested inside of him. And when Naruto was high-strung stressed...the chakra came out like Kyuubi did. Thankfully, Naruto learned to control those dark urges to kill everything in his path. Naruto took advantage of his control and used it for show at his concerts. Though today might not be intended.

Naruto smiled malevolently. "You do know that...right? How much I wanna kill you?"

Orochimaru shuddered and took a few steps away from Naruto. "Get some rest, you're on in thirty."

Naruto left the area and sat in a little corner by himself with a bottle of water and a bowl of steaming ramen. He closed his eyes and began to think.

Hinata stepped on the porch of Neji's apartment and knocked. She heard, "Just a minute." Then the ruffling started. She sighed and backed up until she sat on the banister. Her cousin Neji finally ended up admitting he was gay and began openly dating his best friend and teammate...Rock Lee.

Neji opened the door with a smile. "Oh, Hinata! I didn't know you were coming. Come on in, I'll get you some tea."

Hinata smiled, entering after Neji. She saw Lee sitting in a beanbag by the TV. "Hello, Lee."

"Oh, hello Hinata-san. How are you?"

"Troubled." She sat down in the sofa, letting herself relax. Lee jumped up to his feet and sat by her, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. She sighed as Neji walked in with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Here you go, Hinata," he said, then he sat down on the other side of her, "What's troubling you? Is it this marriage thing Hiashi Oji-san set up a few weeks before you were born?" Hinata nodded. "It'll be okay, Hinata. I'm sure that he'll be a good guy and you'll fall in love with him. I can just feel that you'll be more happy with him than with anybody else in the whole world."

Hinata looked over at her cousin. "You really think so, Nii-san?" He nodded, she just sighed. "I'm just afraid that he'll be disloyal and maybe even a drug user."

"I doubt that," Lee said, "To have a young man who is so full of life on the stage and most likely even in the shinobi world, I have a feeling that once he is sharing his youthful life with you, he'll only share it with you and nobody else. Youth is beautiful like that!" Lee's eyes were brimming with tears as he always does when this dork talks about youth.

Neji glared at Lee. "As much as you make perfect sense, shut up about the stupid youth! You sound just as pathetic as Gai-sensei!"

Both of the boys stood up arguing about something so petty. Hinata sat back, giggling and watching. Then she realized something in their eyes. Even though they were arguing...there was love in their eyes. A fire so strong that it seemed like no argument would break that bond. That was is...that is what she's been afraid of with this arranged marriage...

Naruto took in a deep breath and grabbed the mic...beginning his next song with a fervor that his fans rarely ever see.

_Until you crash  
__Until you burn  
__Until you lie  
__Until you learn  
__Until you see  
__Until you believe  
__Until you fight  
__Until you fall  
__Until the end of everything at all  
__Until you die  
__Until you're alive!_

Sanda began to feel a strange shift of chakra balance being thrown off. _'Oh no! He can't...'_

_Don't save me! Don't save me! Cuz I don't care!  
__Don't save me! Don't save me!  
__Cuz I don't Care!_

Orochimaru watched from the sidelines, praying to whatever Deity was out there to keep him as sane as possible.

_Until you give  
__Until you've used  
__Until you've lost  
__Until you lose  
__Until you see, how could you believe?  
__Until you've lived a thousand times  
__Until you've seen the other side-by-side  
__This is my chance! This is my...Chance!_

The fans in the pit of the arena began to notice Naruto's eyes were glowing blood red, his whisker marks began to darken and thicken. He had this feel of danger around him. Most of the fans felt afraid while the hardcore fans were loving every second of this.

_Don't save me! Don't save me! Cuz I don't care!  
__Don't save me! Don't save me!  
__Cuz I don't care!_

Naruto screamed the last word, throwing his head back, thrusting his arms back a bit with open palms but fingers extended as if they were claws. The chakra Sanda and the rest of the band feared surfacing had exploded. Naruto's body was surrounded in an aura of dark red chakra. His anger had finally burst from within him. He gasped a breath then held the mic carefully in his hand as he whispered in a dark, sensual growl...

_Until the truth becomes a lie  
__Until you change, until you deny  
__Until you...believe..._

_This is my chance! This is my chance!  
__I'll take it now because I can!  
__This is my chance, I want it now!_

_Don't save me! Don't save me! Cuz I don't care!  
__Don't save me! Don't save me!  
__I don't care!_

_Save me!  
__Save me!  
__Save me!  
__Save me!  
__Save me!  
__Save me!  
__I don't care!_

Naruto screamed the last word again and he was left panting, the chakra ebbing away from his body. The fans were screaming and cheering his performance. Just like he predicted, the fans thought the angry chakra explosion was just part of the show. He felt relieved...and much more relaxed now.

Naruto stood in the sunlight, facing a giant gate that stood open before him. People were weaving in and out of the gate, going to and fro on the road. His friends where several paces ahead of him and they had stopped, looking back on him. He sighed. "Today is the day..." He read the letters right above the gate doors...Konoha.

_Angel: Phew...finally I'm finished._

**Demon: Yay! You know what to do fans!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel: It's official, this story is the second most popular story I have written here. Thank you so much readers for reading, faving and reviewing this story. It means a lot to us!_

**Demon: And we'd like to give a shout out for Leaf Ranger! Who has commented on every story we have done...except for Stay with Me but that's understandable.**

_Angel: Oh well, I don't really care anymore. I like the story. I'll post it on DeviantArt and I'll most likely have a few followers. But really, guys, thanks for supporting our writing. We've matured much in our writing. We love you!_

_**Demon and Angel: And now to present...chapter 4 of Sounds of the Slithering Fox!**_

Hinata looked through her clothes in the closet. "Ugh...what do I wear?" She saw mostly her training and working clothes...she didn't have much nice to wear. At least anything nice to go to a simple rock concert AND meet her future husband. She heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Emi entered, holding a long flat box. "Hinata, I have something for you."

She looked at the box. "What's this for?"

"It's for the concert. It's not too nice to ruin but it's nice enough to meet Naruto." She smiled, sitting on the bed. "Besides, it's time you started to redo your wardrobe."

"My wardrobe is fine...I just need to make a few more skirts." She sat beside her mother and took the box, setting it in her lap. She opened it and saw a white and purple dye-dipped dress that would stop mid-shin. The sleeves were wide on the shoulders and slowly opened up to bell-sleeves. She gasped, "Kaa-san...it's beautiful."

"You're father bought it for you," Emi said softly with a kind smile on her face, "He wanted you to look beautiful when you meet him." She saw Hinata's hands where trembling. "Let me help you put it on." Hinata stood up, already only wearing her bra and panties. Emi untied the back of the dress and slipped it over Hinata's head, then tied the back in a corset criss-cross fashion. After helping Hinata pin her hair up in a flawless muss, she spun around to face her. "Oh my, are you my daughter?"

Hinata blushed, then looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely perfect on her. The top part hugged her curves nicely making her look like a very modest young woman, the skirt part loosely hung from her hips. Her eyes widened. "Wow..."

"You might want to thank your father," Emi whispered in her ear, "He watched this dress for several months, always saying, 'This dress is Hinata through and through.' And he was right, this dress if you." She kissed Hinata's cheek and stood straight. "I'll let you finish getting ready. We leave in about an hour. Neji and Lee-san are coming with us too."

"Okay, Kaa-san." Emi left the room and Hinata just stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself. Usually she didn't look this pretty...but she never tried. And with her elemental bracelets and anklets, she looked perfect even for battle. She blushed, imagining what would happen when Naruto would see her for the first time. She hoped he would express his adoration of her physical beauty. She left the room and walked downstairs to be with her family.

***SOUNDS***

Naruto strummed on his guitar the notes of his new song, humming to himself. The other band members were relaxing and preparing for today's concert. Tayuya was flipping through her outfits, asking Sanda for advice. Kidomaru was napping in the lazy chair of the hotel room that he claimed before anybody else could. Naruto was leaning against the wall, his black and orange guitar in hand. He sighed, stopping for the moment. He was nervous...not for the fact that this is his biggest concert yet...or that this concert is in Konoha who will kill him if he let the chakra out...No, he was nervous for the meeting of Hyuuga Hinata.

Suddenly there was a crash, when everybody looked up at the door, the door was open and there stood a man in black and red cloud cloak and an orange mask, only revealing one eye.

"Tobi! Are you insane! Get in here and take cloak off before somebody sees you!" Orochimaru ran up and grabbed the man's cloak and threw him inside slamming the door.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "What a nuisance!"

Tobi jumped up to his feet, giving everybody two thumbs up. "Tobi Good boy! Tobi here to enjoy concert Naruto-senpai will perform!"

Orochimaru walked up to the man and smacked him. "Stop it!" Tobi fell to his knees whimpering pitifully. "Take that cloak off you dumbass! You'll ruin the Akatsuki if you're seen like that."

"Okay okay Orochimaru-senpai." He hurried to take the cloak off and stood there in his basic jonin ninja outfit. He looked down, slumping his shoulders.

"Much better." Orochimaru left the room.

Naruto smiled at Tobi. "It's okay, Tobi. I'm glad you came to watch the concert. This is my biggest yet."

Tobi chuckled, "And I wanna see the girl that Naruto-senpai will marry."

Naruto grumbled a string of obscenities that made Tayuya stop and turn around to say something...then she stopped herself when Sanda shook his head. Naruto sighed, leaning back into his chair. He looked down at the guitar in his lap, trying to block out what was going on around him and to put in his mind the concert he was to perform today.

***SOUNDS***

Hinata stood in the pit with Neji and Lee. The fans had started to gather around them, but not many had gotten into the pit so she was safe as far as getting hurt was concerned. Already hundreds of people have gathered behind the pit, anticipating the band's arrival. She even felt excited for this day, she waited for weeks for this day. Now here it was and she was excited and nervous at the same time.

Suddenly she heard the haunting sound of the chimes of the first song begin to ring. A haunting lullaby followed by cheers of the fans...and Hinata joined in with them. This was the song that got her to like Venomous Kitsune. Then the drums and guitar started. There was nobody on the stage yet, but it sounded so real.

Suddenly a voice screamed out, so dark and evil. "!" And at that moment, the whole band suddenly appeared in their proper places, acting like they where there the entire time. The lead singer was strumming on his guitar, muttering in a shivering voice. "Now your nightmare comes to life..."

_Dragged ya down below  
__Down to the Devil's show  
__To be his guest forever  
__Peace of mind is less than never  
__Hate to twist your mind  
__But God ain't on your side  
__An old acquaintance severed  
__Burn the world your last endeavor_

_Flesh is burning  
__You can smell it in the air  
__Cause men like you  
__Have such an easy soul to steal  
__**Steal  
**__So stand in line while  
__They ink number in your head  
__So now you're a slave  
__Until the end of your time here  
__Nothing stops the madness  
__Burning, Haunting, Yearning  
__Pull the trigger_

_You should've known  
__The price of evil  
__And it hurts to know  
__That you belong here  
__Ooooooooh it's your fucking nightmare!_

_**While your nightmare comes to life...**_

_You wake up and sweat  
__Cuz it ain't over yet  
__Still dancing with your demons  
__Victim of your creation  
__Beyond the will to fight  
__Where all that's wrong is right  
__Where hate don't need a reason  
__Loathing self-assassination!_

_You've been lied to  
__Just to rape you of your site  
__And now they have the nerve  
__To tell you how to feel  
__**Feel  
**__So sedated as they  
__Medicate your brain  
__And while you slowly  
__Go insane they tell ya  
_"_Given with best intentions  
__help you with your complications"_

_You should've know  
__The price of evil  
__And it hurts to know  
__That you belong here, yeah  
__No one to call  
__Everybody to fear  
__You're tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
__Oooooooh it's your fucking nightmare._

Naruto let out a demonic laugh that send shivers down Hinata's spine. His eyes were so bright and alive with the song. He struck down into the solo that only he could pull off on the guitar. It was amazing to watch him make that music.

_Fight  
__Not to fail  
__Or you'll end up like the others  
__Die  
__Die again  
__Drenched in sin  
__No respect for another_

_Down  
__Feel the fire  
__Feel all the hate  
__Your pain is what we desire  
__Lost  
__Hit the wall  
__Watch you crawl  
__Such a replaceable lier_

_And I know you hear the voices  
__Calling from above  
__And I know they may see real  
__These signals of love  
__But our life's made up of choices  
__Some without appeal  
__They took for granted your soul  
__And now it's ours to steal_

_**As your nightmare comes to life**_

_You should've know  
__The price of evil  
__And it hurts to know  
__That you belong here, yeah  
__No one to call  
__Everybody to fear  
__You're tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
__Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh, it's your fucking nightmare!_

Tayuya struck that last note of Naruto's voice and made it echo mechanically across the arena, the fans reacted just the way they wanted. They screamed, cheered, and jumped to the echo and the end of the song. Naruto smirked his stage smirk. "KONOHA!" The fan cheered louder. "Oh it's great to be in this village. The largest ninja village ever! My birth town!" Hinata watched him amazed. He wore black ninja pants that was cut off at the knees by black combat boots. He had on a muscle shirt under his black trench coat with red flames erupting from the bottom. His blonde hair was spiked up and his bright blue eyes intense on his fans.

He grabbed the microphone. "Do you want more, Konoha?" His voice was so smooth and sensual it made made Hinata shiver. "Let's say that I give you a new song!" The fans cheered louder in utter excitement.

He struck his guitar in a quick beat Kidomaru followed much faster. The fans instantly began jumping and dancing to the beat.

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
__I lost myself, is it better not said  
__I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to on and a million to two  
__Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
__Closer to the edge_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No no no no!_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
__The birth of a song, the death of a dream  
__Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story  
__Paid for with pride and fear  
__We all fall short of glory  
__Lost in our fate_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No no no no!_

Naruto let the solo ring. "Follow me if you can Konoha! Sing with me!"

_No no no no  
__I will never forget  
__No no  
__I will never regret  
__No no  
__I will live my life_

The fans followed the best they could...and they were awesome. Their voices rang with Naruto's, as if they were calling upon the Gods themselves. Naruto had his hands up, urging the fans to follow him. Hinata even found herself singing with him.

_No no no no  
__I will never forget  
__No no  
__I will never regret  
__No no  
__I will live...my...LIFE!_

Naruto smile at the crowd. "Come on! You know the words!" And the fans complied, singing with him.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
__One day maybe we'll meet again  
__No no no no!_

_Closer to the edge  
__Closer to the edge  
__No no no no  
__Closer to the edge  
__Closer to the edge  
__No no no no  
__Closer to the edge_

Naruto took a step away from the mic, watching the fans scream in joy and dance to his music. He felt a ball of joy form inside him, he let out the truest smile he's ever produced in weeks. "How did you like that, Konoha!" The fans screamed their loudest. "Good, this song was for you fans! You made it possible!"

Hinata screamed, finally getting into the fan mood of the concert. She too was jumping and screaming in joy. The music was vibrating in her very being, filling her with strength and joy like his songs always do to her.

After about thirty minutes of songs, Hinata felt the touch of her father's hand on her shoulder. She turned. "Hinata, it's time." Her eyes widened. She nodded and followed him, leaving Neji and Lee to dance and hang out.

Naruto made the cutting motion to the members and they put their things down. He turned to the mic. "Alright, Konoha, we're going to take a break here so go and enjoy some food and relax your throats. There will be plenty more for you to enjoy." He backed away then vanished to the backstage. He grabbed a bottle of water from the table and took a swig. He let it setting in his mouth then swallowed, letting out a sigh of relief. He looked at the rest of the band and smiled. "Great job guys, this is the most fun I've had in years." He high-fived Kidomaru on all his hands, hugged Tayuya, then chest bumped Sanda.

Orochimaru entered the room and hugged Naruto. "This is your best performance ever! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Orochimaru-san."

"Orochimaru! It's been too long!"

Naruto and Orochimaru looked at the same time. There stood a man and a woman both with long black hair and white eyes. Naruto grimaced. He instantly knew these where the Hyuuga's...his in-laws.

"Hiashi!" Orochimaru walked to the man taking his hand into a handshake, then pulled the man into a hug. He pulled away and put his hands on the woman's shoulders. "Emi, you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you." He hugged her gently and pulled away. "Where is she?"

"Hinata's right here." Emi and Hiashi split apart to show young Hinata hiding behind them. She had her hands behind her back nervously, a blush spreading across her face. Naruto and her met eyes. "Naruto, meet Hinata. Hinata, meet Naruto."

_Angel: I finally finished this chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Demon and I talked over this story much more now and we know what we want to do. There will be a little drama in the next chapter to add twists to it. We have given some bands consideration to use, but I've got way too many of them as is. So if I don't put in anything you like, I am deeply sorry._

**Demon: Please review, we'd like your feedback. Now I'll go back to bed, I'm not feeling so well.**

_Angel: We also send our prayers and healing thoughts to the victims of the Japan disaster. We pray that Japan will come out of this on top. You can do it Japan! We have faith in you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon: Here we are again. This may be the last chapter of Sounds for a while, Angel is starting to get burned out.**

_Angel: Yeah, sorry gang, I can only work on each story for so many chapters. But I love the reactions I got from the last chapter._

**Demon: It was funny I kept getting reviews on my phone.**

_Angel: I know it seemed too short...here's the thing...I was pushing 8 pages. I spent an entire weekend on it and most of my snow day on Monday. Can you believe it? Snow in the middle of March?_

**Demon: Well, I hope this chapter will satisfy your urges. We will post all the songs from the previous chapters and this chapter at the end. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

*******Flashback***

Naruto looked into Shion's teal eyes, trying to shake the feeling he always got when he would remember that her eyes didn't have a pupil. He smiled at her. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"I do," Shion replied, "Naruto, I want you to help me continue the priestess line in the future."

Naruto, being a heartbroken teenager, smiled at the opportunity. But he didn't think he was ready just yet. After all, he was getting over the fact that his last girlfriend's brother almost killed him a few weeks ago. He nodded. "Of course, when I am a stronger ninja, I will return to you and help you."

***End flashback***

Naruto's eyes widened when he met the eyes of his betrothed. He looked at Orochimaru who was standing next to him and he grabbed the man's shirt. "Can. I. Talk. To. You. Alone?" They walked off at a distance so that the Hyuuga's wouldn't hear them.

Hinata looked at her parents, then looked around the room. Suddenly she heard Orochimaru yell. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU GO AND MAKE THAT PROMISE!"

Naruto hissed, "I didn't think that I was going to be betrothed!"

"Naruto, do you have any idea how this'll look over your head?" Orochimaru growled, "You're to be married and then you vanish to Demon Country? To fulfill a promise to a priestess?"

"Look, I'm sorry! I'll just tell Hinata the truth."

"No! Not yet!" Orochimaru sighed, "It'll kill her if you tell her now when she's supposed to be talking to you right now." He sighed. "You can handle it later when you two have become more comfortable with each other. But right now, this is a fresh start for the both of you and this news can cause your death."

Naruto sighed, "Alright."

Hinata watched him turn around and walk up to her with a small smile on his face. She blushed, he was quite handsome. Of course she'd always have thought that before she met him in person, but right now, watching him up close and able to hear him just talk to her. She smiled at him sweetly.

Naruto felt his smile come willingly. She was pretty, but of course she was a royal so she would be pretty. But there was something...charming...about her aura. Something natural was around her beauty. Then she took a few steps toward him and her bracelets rang in the air. Naruto was taken aback, feeling the vibrations of the song of elemental metal. He felt the warmth of fire, the softness of wind, the cooling of water, the vibrancy in lightning, and the strength of earth. He smiled. "You must be a gypsy, a child of nature."

Hinata blushed. "H-how could you tell?"

"You're aura, you carry the aura of nature. You flow with the wind and water with the power of fire, the strength of earth, and the swiftness of lightning." He took her wrist and touched the bracelets. He felt each element. The fire bracelet was warm to the touch, the earth vibrated soothingly, the wind was light, water was cool...

"Ouch!" Hinata exclaimed in shock as Naruto felt a sudden burst of electricity run through his metaled arm.

He bit his lip at the temporary pain. Then he looked at Hinata who's eyes were wide in worry. He chuckled nervously...really nervously. "Lightning...hehe..."

Hinata giggled just as nervously as he did. _'Oh no! I shocked him! What if he doesn't like me now for being a gypsy...'_ She went through so many worries in her head.

"I'm glad I get to meet you today, Hinata." Naruto said softly. Hinata looked up at him, meeting his eyes and seeing his smile. "To be honest, I never knew I was betrothed. So I'm...hehe...kinda nervous."

She couldn't help but blush. He was just as nervous as she was. Oh praise the Gods, she wasn't alone in her uncertainties! Maybe this arranged marriage thing would work out after all. Maybe they could grow to like each other! "M-me too, Naruto-san."

Orochimaru and the Hyuuga parents left the area to let them be alone to talk. Emi looked back at her daughter, watching her act so sweet and innocent. It reminded her of the days that when her family's caravan was traveling through Konoha and young Hiashi was flirting with her. Naruto was standing with his hands resting on the back of his head, shifting his weight to one leg, trying to act carefree. Hinata was pushing her fingers together in nervousness. It was so cute. Emi smiled and walked away.

Naruto chuckled. "For being a really big fan of us, you aren't as crazy as I was afraid you'd be."

Hinata looked up. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you aren't screaming at me demanding that you'd have my baby now." He looked out towards the front of the stage, where he could still see his hardcore fans waiting. "It's the one drawback to doing what I love. Many girls love me more than I love myself...and I don't want that."

Hinata couldn't speak, she was shocked. Naruto didn't like fangirls? But he seemed so into his fans and always seemed to welcome them. But right now, he seemed hostile toward them. She looked down, still thinking that he wouldn't like her as much as he liked his fans. "But I am a really big fan of your voice. It's really quite amazing."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you." He looked off into the distance and saw Tayuya motioning him to the stage. He sighed. "I'd hate to depart from you this soon, but I must go, my fans await."

Hinata nodded and backed up a few steps as Naruto walked back to the stage. Orochimaru walked up beside her. "He's just nervous. This is his biggest concert yet and he meets you. Don't be angry at him for seeming standoffish."

Hinata smiled with serenity. "I'm not angry...I understand."

***Sounds***

Naruto took a deep breath, he knew that his voice was starting to sound metallic. This was perfect in a good way. Time to make these fans work. "Alright, Konoha! I'm gonna make you work in this next song!" The fans cheered in excitement, anticipating the next song. Naruto cleared his throat to get the rest of the metallic sound read. Then he slowly said the song title. "Harder...Better...Faster...Stronger..." The fans screamed in joy. "Tayuya! Launch!"

The arena was soon filled with the rich sounds of techno music. A few of the ninja already started to dance to the song the way Naruto had showed them last time he was here. "Follow Sanda here! He'll lead you into the dance!"

Sanda hopped up beside Naruto, jumping on his tiptoes. "Yo we're going to learn some steps that you need to mess with the best. Train to this song and you'll be awesome!" He started to dance to the song and the fans began to follow. Even Hinata found herself trying to match the dance.

_Work it  
__Make it  
__Do it  
__Makes us...  
__Harder  
__Better  
__Faster  
__Stronger...  
__More than  
__Hour  
__Our  
__Never...  
__Ever  
__After  
__Work is  
__Over..._

By then most of the ninja where dancing and a few of the civilians where getting into it. Hinata had already mastered the moves and she was laughing, having the time of her life.

_Work it  
__Make it  
__Do it  
__Makes us...  
__Harder  
__Better  
__Faster  
__Stronger...  
__More than  
__Hour  
__Our  
__Never...  
__Ever  
__After  
__Work is  
__Over..._

Now the entire audience were either dancing or attempting the dance. Sanda was leading the dance, Naruto was hopping beside him and the rest of the band was dancing with them except for Tayuya who was manipulating the sound.

_Work it Harder Make it Better  
__Do it Faster Makes us Stronger  
__More than Ever Hour After  
__Our Work is Never Over_

Tayuya took over, making Naruto's voice repeat and break like true techno. Naruto put the mic down and fully joined in on the dance as Tayuya finished the song off. When the song ended, the audience cheered, jumping. Naruto had to smile when he noticed Hinata cheering in the pit. He chuckled, "Alright, Konoha! That was epic! We'll have to quit for a few days...but keep those tickets! We'll be back in four days! We'll see you then!"

***Sounds***

_Angel: Now time for the credits! We have the songs from Chapter 2..._

**Demon: We have "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (Which is Naruto's signature song in our opinion)**

_Angel: And from Chapter 3..._

**Demon: We have "Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars, "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace (Our personal favorite song about Naruto) "Savior" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

_Angel: Chapter 4..._

**Demon: Another visit from "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold, "Closer to the Edge" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

_Angel: And from this chapter Daft Punk's "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" The Youtube video that inspired this particular part is here... .com/watch?v=mXc85cFb0HU_

**Demon: We hope you enjoyed this little chapter. When the story is finished, Angel will post up the whole list of songs we used to inspire this story. Review, Readers! We love you!**


End file.
